<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Missed You by lesbianshibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352734">I Missed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs'>lesbianshibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childishness, Hiking, Pokemon AU, Puppy Love, Rejection, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poke-Q discord server au</p><p>-</p><p>Shibayama has a crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Shibayama Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskits/gifts">surskits</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shibayama has tried everything. Picnics, movie nights, brunches and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>pokemon play-dates</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All with no success. He constantly chickened out when the moment was perfect. But today… Today is different. Today he’s going to confess his feelings to Goshiki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he planned the perfect day to do it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It started at his house, like all their hangouts. Goshiki came over and they ate dinner, although instead of his mom’s delicious multi-course meal like usual, it was just plain ramen since that’s all the shorter boy knew how to actually cook. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignored</span>
  </em>
  <span> the pointed look he was given when he placed the bowls down in front of them, insisting that he’d worked really hard on trying to cook them something himself (unfortunately). After about an hour of one-sided chit-chat, he ushered Goshiki out the door and down the sidewalk. Yet again, Shibayama ignored any form of protest from his friend and continued dragging him down the street by his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus stop was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly </span>
  </em>
  <span>empty but that didn't stop Goshiki from squeezing himself into the corner of the shelter like the other person would burn them if they stood too close. Shibayama didn't say anything, he never does. He just slotted himself in next to the taller boy, standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>close enough that their arms brushed together. A reminder, sort of. Not that Shibayama </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Goshiki needed to be reminded of. They've been friends for almost a year and emotional vulnerability on either side was avoided like the plague. Koshino always told him that patience is a virtue, especially when it comes to people you care about. So he waited, no big deal. He didn't need to know the big stuff. He just knew the other boy got a smidge less rigid if they stood like this, shoulders slightly pressed together and hands brushing incrimently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus came soon enough, and they were released from the clutches of awkward silence as the driver waved them on board. Shibayama led the way and plopped down in their usual spot. Smack dab in the middle of the bus, right next to the middle exit. He gets distracted easily, so the close access helps him bolt out to his stop if he's just about to miss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki slid in next to him, slumping against the seat with a plain look on his face. Shibayama twisted in his seat until he was criss-cross-applesauce and directly facing his friend. They had a longer-than-average ride ahead of them and there's no way he was letting them sit in complete silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shibayama began his typical talking tirade, going on about irrelevant topics like if humans tasted good to pineapples or what the new Adam Sandler movie would look like. Goshiki yet again sat in silence, providing small bits of feedback when deemed necessary. In the middle of their back and forth about Katsura’s new contest move set, Shibayama was just present enough in reality to catch the name of the stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span> The Northern Forests, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before the bus pulled away. They just narrowly escaped the doors, tripping over themselves as they yelled a ‘thank you’ to the driver. Without a second thought, Shibayama plopped his bag on the ground and started messily digging through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know Calcherth had a forest like this,” Goshiki mumbled as he peered into the foliage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not that big or well known. Kind of a local thing, yknow?” Shibayama replied, pulling out four small metal sticks from his bag. “But it has a perfect spot for what we’re doing today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, what are we doing today? Here, I mean.” Goshiki squinted at the appearance of the sticks. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are those</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of those questions I can answer,” Shibayama giggled, slinging the backpack around his shoulders and hauling himself up to a standing position. He poked a button on the top of the stick. </span>
  <b>SCHLING. </b>
  <span>The stick suddenly expanded into a long rod. “These are trekking poles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trekking… poles…” Goshiki repeated back cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you use ‘em when you're hiking!” Shibayama said, slinging the other poles out to their full form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're hiking.” Goshiki deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Here!” Shibayama said excitedly, shoving two sticks into his friend’s stiff hands. “It'll be fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will it be fun, though?” Goshiki mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn't being secretive about it. I told you to wear walking shoes and clothes for warm weather, didn't I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… did.” He conceded and the shorter boy stifled a laugh. Goshiki probably didn't think warm clothes and good shoes meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind was more likely around the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>walking to the ice cream parlour instead of busing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay! You won't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot…” Shibayama said, letting his sentence drift off as he stared at Goshiki’s all dark attire and loose turtleneck. “Probably!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tall friend didn't reply, so Shibayama took that as a hesitant yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And so they were off, hiking through the uneven terrain. They kinda had a system: Shibayama pushing ahead, Goshiki trailing behind and they both either slowed/quickened their pace to line up again and again. It seemed awkward from an outside perspective, but they had a rhythm going! Okay, it wasn’t really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rhythm,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was more like Shibayama gallivanting off on his own little stories and excitedly bouncing even more conversation off of Goshiki’s small yet consistent feedback.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Goshiki was practically dying. He was panting like a dog, shuffling his feet across the path and sweating like crazy, despite the rolled up shirt sleeves and pant legs. He obviously hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>said anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it, but Shibayama felt slightly guilty that he dragged his friend up here under no pretense. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, Goshikun,” Shibayama sighed out exasperatedly. “My knee’s starting to act up again, mind if we take a quick break?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Goshiki had collapsed under the shade of a tree before the shorter boy finished his fake complaint. He was way too tired and out of it to dig any deeper into his friend’s motives. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Awesome!” Shibayama plopped down next to his seated friend and slung his backpack off his shoulder. A water bottle was placed on the ground and was almost immediately snatched up by Goshiki as he mumbled out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They sat in comfortable silence, letting the sounds of birds and rustling leaves do the talking. It was nice. Too nice. Too quiet. Shibayama’s mind was already zipping over the speech he had planned. It was… a little bit of a work in progress. He always does things better on the spot but a confession deserves an outline of some sort. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goshikun… I have something to tell you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since we met in Doveport, I’ve really felt a connection to you. I didn’t really know why either. You’re a really cool guy, so of course I was drawn to you. But this felt different! I’ve had cool and mysterious friends in the past, none of them felt like you. As we’ve gotten closer… I realized that these aren’t normal feelings to have about your friends.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I like you. Like, really really like you. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You’re actually really funny, even when you don’t try to be. You act so relaxed and quiet, you never start conversations yourself and you’re like wickedly talented at pokemon battling. Even behind that awesome exterior you put out into the world, you’re just… I don’t know the word. Endearing? My mind just always goes back to our first night at the Doveport dorms. We kinda bonded over Suga’s Misdreavus, eh? We got to see a deeper side of each other so early into our friendship, I can’t help but think that propelled-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Shibayama-san?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nearly jumped out of his skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ve been sitting here for like ten minutes, does your knee feel better?” Goshiki asked, turning his torso slightly to face his friend.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ye-ah!” Shibayama’s voice cracked as he straightened his back rail-rod straight and frantically reached for his hiking poles. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you… okay?” Goshiki asked, making no move to pick anything up or stand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, no, yeah, I’m totally fine haha. I was just lost in a little daydream and you kinda startled me, but that’s alright!” He said, hopping up to standing and holding his sticks in a vice grip. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Uhm, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” The taller boy shrugged, standing up fully. He looked much more refreshed now, cheeks returning to a normal pale colour instead of bright red. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it! Let’s get a move on, we gotta be there by dawn,” Shibayama giggled. Goshiki, who had already failed to receive an answer about their future whereabouts, simply gave up asking. They began their trek yet again, but without the needless chit-chat. Shibayama was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>too gone in his own head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m using way too many fancy words, aren’t I? Propelled, wickedly, exterior… Those are all slightly longer than average words! What if he thinks I’m pretentious? Well, he wouldn’t think that because I never use those words, he’d probably think I rehearsed it… He can’t think that!  Oh boy, okay. Maybe I could just scrap the whole thing and only take bits I know I’ll need! Like the-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What were you saying before?” Goshiki said, breaking off his friend’s internal rant for a second time that day. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh! Uhm…” Shibayama mumbled, slowing his quickened pace so the two boys fell into stride.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“About Kawakubo and Tsumori bonding? I think you left off at like… vegan food…” Goshiki mumbled, turning his head away from his friend to stare into the forest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh! Right! Yeah, Tsumori had a super tough time getting to like her because well, you know how much of a firecracker she is-” And there he went, once again trapezing off into his own little rant, assuming that Goshiki probably hated the silence.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It didn’t even cross his mind that maybe Goshiki just liked hearing him talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>About twenty minutes later, the boys start approaching the edge of the forest. Trees began thinning out and the ground got grassier than the muddy trails behind them. Shibayama twisted his head around to his tall friend, beaming intensely. Somewhere between the break and where they are now, Goshiki had stated that he ‘didn’t like this’ and ‘they should go home’ but Shibayama didn’t let that deter him. He simply ignored his friend, laughing it off and continuing down the path. Goshiki had continued walking alongside him, pouting heavily but giving in nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the fifteen minutes that passed after that, Goshiki had calmed </span>
  <em>
    <span>considerably. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He still seemed grumbly and less than content, but he was kicking the ground less, his eyeline now directed up the trees and staring at the chirping birds.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That’s gotta be a good sign, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, whatever kind of sign it is, it’s working in his favour so he’s taking it. The two boys approached a wall of green shrubbery, seemingly a dead end. Shibayama smirks lightly, smiling at Goshiki like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cool one, when in reality he’s just walked this path before. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I got this,” Shibayama said, holding up a hand towards his tall friend and resisting the urge to wink. He stepped forward gently and squished himself against a tree by the edge of the shrubbery. Worming his hands between the big tree and the hanging vines, Shibyama pried the greenery aside and opened a little hole. He twisted around to face his friend and smiled reassuringly. “Follow me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Goshiki’s face alluded to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanting to follow Shibayama, his brows stitched together at the bridge of his nose. His mouth twitched, the left section of his cupid’s bow pulling up lightly. He took a breath, presumably to protest in a proud way (like usual), but Shibayama was already gone, shuffling into the greenage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki didn’t like nature all that much. Unlike Shibayama, who spent half his childhood outside, the taller boy didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do that shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He much preferred staying inside, or taking short walks down sidewalks that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>near </span>
  </em>
  <span>shrubbery. But not the shrubbery that leans into the sidewalk because that might smack him in the face if he’s not paying attention, then he’ll look stupid if anyone saw it happen. He was barely surviving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal walk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why was Shibayama forcing him to basically burrage into this wall of dirt and tree? The vines were damp on his skin, fluttering against his previously warm forearms that were now </span>
  <em>
    <span>crawling </span>
  </em>
  <span>with goosebumps and little trails of water. He’d almost stepped in three whole puddles, he felt a bug fly past his ear </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his back was cramping slightly from hunching over. It was hell on earth, and it lasted for way too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. It was like thirty seconds, but whatever. We can let the kid over exaggerate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After tip-toeing through the sticks and vines, Goshiki emerged from the other side, seemingly unharmed by the (in)offensive vines. He took a breath, prepared to launch three </span>
  <em>
    <span>very specific </span>
  </em>
  <span>questions at his friend, but the words died at the back of his throat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This… is my spot.” Shibayama stated, gesturing to the sight in front of them. He seemed half-proud and half-sheepish about the whole thing, and usually Goshiki would’ve catalogued this moment away in his head under ‘things only Shibayama can seem to properly pull off’ but… his brain wasn’t focused on the words being spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys had just exited the green shrubbery, and were now standing on a slab of rock that jutted out from the forest’s edge. Whipping his head around, Goshiki could see that the rest of the forest’s cliff ended about ten feet back, and the little junction they were standing on was like… it’s own little cliff. A cliff on a cliff. There was a waterfall off to the right, and he watched as the water cascaded down the tall rock and crashed into the lake below, rushing against the rocks and creating a soothing white noise effect on the area. He could distantly hear trees rustling and birds chirping, but otherwise… it was silent. This was what comfortable silence felt like. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky, barely covered by any clouds. Goshiki felt gentle rays of the orange dusk sun hit his face, his ankles, his damp forearms. A gentle breeze cascaded through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Shibayama casually wandered to the edge of the rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm. Goshiki felt warm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He slowly followed his short friend, not even feeling the urge to stuff his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He snuck a glance at Shibayama, and found him serenely staring out at the view. He dropped his eyeline down below them, connecting to the lake. His eyes followed the perimeter, catching on small animals or streams or any little break in the waterfront. There was barely any ground to be seen, only trees or water, even the distant hills were just trees upon trees upon trees. There were no buildings in sight. No humans, no smoke, no… anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached down to his waist, untying the jacket around his waist and holding it out, planning to drop it right on the stone between the two boys. He hesitated. Switching it to his other hand, Goshiki plopped the jacket on his left, to the outside of the pair. Not letting his brain think about why he did that for more than a split second, he crouched down on the edge of the cliff and maneuvered his long legs over the rock. Slumping all his weight back onto his hands, attempting to look somewhat composed, he relaxed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shibayama followed suit not longer after, swinging his limbs over the cliff and leaning back into his hands as well. The stone beneath them was smooth, even comfortable. They could sit here for hours. Just thinking. Or not thinking. Existing. Shibayama tilted his head sideways, cushioning his cheekbone against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Goshiki. You’re cool.” Shibayama said, barely above a whisper. He had to wait a bit for a reply, but it was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shibayama heard his friend speak, and he was blasted amongst the stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You too… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holy crap. You too. It didn’t sound like he had to crank it out of his mouth mechanically, it sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was he finally breaking the skin? Cracking the code? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were getting somewhere with their relationship. Goshiki might actually like him back… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought made him crash back to reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not get ahead of yourself, Yuuki. You still have to make your speech. Think… think harder. Look at the skyline, don’t make him suspicious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shibayama’s eyes snapped back to the view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was gorgeous. The sky was a mosaic of sweet lavenders and burnt oranges, the clouds drifting by gently. Wind was lightly blowing through the forest below, making the small trees in the distance swell. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the harmony of all the branches swaying in tandem. They looked like they belonged together. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He snuck a glance over at Goshiki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tall friend was still staring out at the sky. Still breathing heavily, calming down from the hike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shibayama took a moment, twisting his head towards Goshiki, taking in the sight he really came here to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To most anyone else, Goshiki would look stoic. His mouth was hardened into a thin line, his eyes were focused downwards, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>stiff. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he wasn’t stiff. He was relaxed, his weight thrown back on his hands casually. There were no hands stuck in any pockets, no grabbing of his arm or curling into himself. His lips were twitching slightly, maybe itching to creep up into a small smile. Shibayama followed his eyeline to the lakeshore below. A small family of deer were drinking from the body of water, completely at ease with the nature below them. Two small doe’s were frolicking in the shallow shores, splashing water onto each other, and the sounds barely reached Shibayama’s ears. The two parents were by the trees, their bodies strangely slackened over each other, almost like they were cuddling. They were playfully licking and nipping at the other deer’s face, and it seemed like they were… laughing. Shibayama dragged his observations back up to Goshiki’s face and he could practically see the reflection of the small family dance in the iris of his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now. Ask him now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the perfect time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki’s eyes flickered back up to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller boy’s lips curled up into a small smile. Shibayama returned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’m in love with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki swung his vision back to the deer, smile staying on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shibayama mechanically shoved his head downwards as well, fixating his eyes on the deer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can always ask later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you so scared about, Yuuki?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>